In The End
by XxXSor.ROW-Dark.NESSXxX
Summary: Just read plese.. This could help you. [100 out of 200 Themes Up][ it was their cruriotsy that lead them this far] and they weren't gonna s t o p [ extra 110 added ]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own noting

Okay people will let me explain this to you. These are just about 100 summery that I decided to write and they are not story or really summery because they explain nothing about the story except some of them I will explain what they are about. And anybody can steal these summery for their stories just tell me please. And if anybody wants me to write about any just tell me the number please. And I know this is very dumb. But I really not the smartest person ever. Or at all. These are the first 30.

1. Don't blink because when you do I'll be long gone…. And I'll never be back.

This kind of is an akuroku. It kinds of tell when Roxas left the organization and how Axel feels. (Stupid I know)

2. Its not the frame she admired it was the picture it held inside. The picture of him.

This is a So.kai. IT tells when Sora leaves for the adventure and Kairi misses him. And all she has left of him is a picture of her and him. (I know pathetic)

3... Its not he didn't love her. He just didn't love her enough.

This is a Nami.xas. It says kind of Namine and Roxas were gonna get married. But Roxas just can't do it and runs away. And its how Namine felt or something. (It not that bad I think)

4. It wasn't the lies she was afraid of it was the truth.

I cant really explain this one I'm sorry! If you have any suggestions tell me.

5. It was a test and he just failed it.

Namine sets up a test to see if Sora (or Roxas which ever one you want to use) and he fails it miserably. (Most pathic thing you probably see)

6. Maybe the cigarettes will help me forget all about you.

It's about Sora leaving Kairi for another girl and Kairi: s very upset so she starts an addiction to cigarettes to try to for get him. But something worst may happen... (Don't smoke kids)

7. The best things in life are priceless.

It's about finding love. (I know so overdone)

8. He thought he had his whole life to live. If only he knew that was his biggest mistake in life.

I don't know what the story is about.

9. He was trying to find the darkness but found something way better. The light.

It kind of about Roxas trying to get back to The World That Never was but instead find Kairi and falls on love. (Typical. Yep!)

10...Give me a good enough reason and maybe I'll stay.

It kind of like my story To Let Go but without the suicide.

11. I as just a second too late.

About Namine trying to catch Roxas at the airport to tell him she loves him but misses his flight.

12. Forgive me for what I did but it's not my fault. Its.

I've got nothing.

13. Everyday that you're not with me your memory fades away more and more.

I think the summery kind of explains the story.

14. I couldn't tell which of your tears held the truth because really, they held absolutely nothing.

I have no idea the story.

15. Your just the same as the flower so beautiful yet so posinuses.

I think the summery explains good enough.

16. You never loved me I was just her replacement.

You should know what the story would be about.

17. I'm being completely honest when I tell you I lied. Because I'm sorry to say I never loved you as much as I loved him.

18. Heartbreak is a word everybody knows. But she knew the most out of the entire human race.

19. Take one step and stop because the treasure chest lies right under your feet.

20. Happy ever after is just a fairy tale word. And fairy tales don't exist in my world.

21. Take a closer step and you'll realized it was all a lie from the very beginning to the very end of your entire life.

22. It was like the master card commercial. Priceless.

23. And this is how it ends.

24. And as each of the 99 balloons float away so does a part of my life.

Preview: 98 balloons left. And my childhood has just floated away from me with that red balloon. All the happy times, all the sad times, and all the exiting times have gone by with that red balloon.

25.; It was like a non-stop puzzle. Everything she got broke in half a second later.

26. Everything reminds me of him. Especially you because you were exactly like him. You were his twin.

27. I keep my feelings locked up inside because really whets the point of reveling my deep inner feelings.

28. I've been left alone to rot here while you go out a live your life to the fullest.

29. I've given you everything you wanted because I thought that would make me love me. BT I was always wrong. Always. You were just using me like you did the others.

30...Don't try to stop me. Because the harder to try and stop my harder it is for me to leave you and fill my life long dream. At least I think it's my dream.

31. Life isn't about the riches and success. It's about finding your true love and d spending your whole life but their side. But you couldn't even take time off and figure that out.

32. I see your refection in the looking glass and it won't leave me alone. Just following me everywhere I've gone.

33. Life is precious. Don't waste it on me like you wasted half of your life at her.

34. Punch the punching bag harder because the harder you punch the easier it is to for get about me. Pretending like I never existed.

(Got the idea of a commercial.)

35. I hate you almost as much as I hate myself.

First 35 finished. Yah! I know this was very crappy but don't flame it please. And after I get 3 reviews I'll move on. And I know there are a bunch of typos. But I don't like being corrected so don't corret me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just decided to add the next 15 in to make an even 50. And there minght be more then 100 summeries. Well here it is! Enjoy!

36. You use to be there to save me but now that you're gone I'm left to defend myself. On my own.

37. Remember when we use to laugh and play. Then go to buy some sea-salt ice cream. Will that's all gone because you're not even there anymore.

38. Everyday you use to try and get your attention. And everyday I would ignore you pretending you didn't even exist. Will now I love you and now you given up and left me.

39. It was the wall of popularity that kept as fall apart and no matter how hard I tried I can't seem to break the thick wall down.

40. I know this is the end. Its now or never.

41. I cannot take this anymore. Do you love me or not.

42. Each time you smile I know we're drifting farther and farther apart.

43. Which Is more important me or her, because you can't have both.

44. We met together at a animal resucing center and that's all there is to say.

45. You're worthless to me you little traitor.

46. Everytime you leave we're drifting away farther apart and I can't take it much longer.

47.Every year in Spring the Serenian Twilight flowers bloom and they're beautiful and so delicate. And you and I would watch them bloom together. But now that you're gone watching them just makes me want to cry.

48. Pandora's Box was filled with evilness and darkness. But for every dark thing theres some light.

49. Don't move and I'll get you out.

50. You're happiness is all I need to keep me alive.

There. I sorry these were short but please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I want to thank everybody for review this story, In The End. And also to answer Darkecogir'n'Co's question they will not be all love stories. But most of them probably will. And yes all of these summaries are my idea. Here are the next 20.

51. "Hey want to know something funny Roxas" "Sure Namine" "I love you" "That's cool" And they walked away together. (Very Random)

Its not like coffee was a bad thing. It's not like you could get coffehermia or some illness from coffee. Yet somehow she did. She did. She always earns something from everything.

53. The book she held in her pale little skin held the answer to every question she ever had except had to find her one true love.

54. She was good at everything. Everything. Guys. Sports. Geometry, math, and so much more. The only thing she had problem was making a certain guy fall head over heels in love with her. He was just as distance as she was popular.

55. Each animal expressed their relationship in at least one way or another.

56. Each time the pepple falls into the water without skipping is the number of times she had lost him to someone else.

57. Did you know when it's your birthday you get to make a wish and it came true? Well she knew that. But she also knew it was a myth. Because birthday after birthday she would make this one wish and it never came true.

58. Starlight star bright won't you grant me a wish to find my true love on this wonderful, bright night?

59. Some people are famous in many different ways. Some were famous producers, actors. Singers, inventing something, or doing something somebody has never imagined doing. She for one was famous because her husband was famous. (Very Random)

60. There is so much mass destruction on the world. And why did it happen? Why are we so evil to cause such destruction on our beautiful world? Why? We want to know. And she had the answer in the palm of her pale hands. She just wouldn't give the answer away. It was her little secret. (Kind of random)

61. It wasn't her medication that kept her happy. It was all him. The medication was just a add along.

62. Don't worry the scar won't last forever you say. But it did even if its not shown on the skin. Its there. As it has always been.

63. As she skipped alone happily on the sidewalk she just kept collecting rocks for her very special rock collection.

64. You're better than anything I would find. And I've look all over the world. So I know. You're first prize.

65. Those orange clouds were so beautiful. I still wonder why clouds are orange in Twilight Town. But I don't need the answer I just need you.

66. Don't lie to me. I can't tell when somebody is lying. Fine I stole your pancakes. (Just wanted to put it on very random I know)

67. I wait here by our little hangout until you come back. I'll always wait here for you even if the town was destroyed. I'll be destroyed with it to show you how much I love you.

68. You see my wall decorated with posters, pictures, letters, movies, tapes, and shells. They're all for you to show you how much I care for you.

69. Don't believe everything you hear. Because not everything is true. But why should I even tell you you just believed everything.

70. Four leaves clovers are suppose to be good luck. But everything lucky hates me. And have the oppistate reaction for me.

There finished. Sorry for some being very random but I just wanted to out them up. Next 30 coming soon to a story near you. And on my Stories Wrong and Hanging On Is The Hardest please vote on the pairing you want. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I literlly own nothing.

Hello everybody. I decided to create a extra 50. This is not include to the themes but they are summerys. These are just some nice summerys I found at Photobucker under _**Emo Icons**_. So I'm not counting them since they really aren't my summerys exept for a few I did. I hope you enjoy because I really see these would make great summerys so plz read and review. And remember since I got them from EMO icons they might include heartbreak and stuff.

1. Letting go isn't giving up its accepting some things aren't meant to be.

2. You deserve so much better than me.

3. Again your eyes make it hard to let go.

4. I thought I was over you / I thought I could stand on my own/ but memories of you keep floating back to my head / without you I just can't seem to go on.

5. Did you see the shooting star Roxas, did you make a wish, did it come true? (mine)

6. I love you as much as the moon needs the sky, as much as a pencil needs lend to work, and as much as kangaroos jump. Yet you still lefted like you always did. (mine)

7. It was so beautiful when the flowers started blooming, it was so amusing when you fell alsleep in class , and it was so heartfelt when you told me you loved me. ( mine 2)

8. It was hilourous that you thought you could play the harmonica but it just as cute to see you try.

9. His azure blue eyes just made you feel sorry for him. It was like his liilte cruse to make her do things for him. And she couldn't take it anymore. (mine)

10. All those scars on her arm. Don't worry. She saids their her little reminders how many times you've broken her heart.

11. Pain doesn't hurt when its all you every felt.

12. I rather be hated for what I am then to be loved for what I'm Not.

13. Just because I smile doesn't mean I'm happy because it takes one smile to cover a million tears.

14. Sometimes it hurts more to smile in front of everybody then to cry when oyu're alone.

15.I'll pretend to hug you until you get here. ( came with a cute cartoon picture)

16. I may look happy on the outside but if you felt how I felt on the inside you would understand.

17. If you can't hear my heartbeat then you're to far away.

18. I laughted the loundest. Who would have known the little emo kid could even smile or laught.

19. The truth is everyone gonna hurt you but you need to decide who worth the pain.

20. Not all scars show. Not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't see everyone's pain.

21. This is what I am. I'm not changing for you.. I'm not changing for anybody.

22. Scars remind us the past is real.

23. My heart is yours to fill or brust, break or bury, or wear as jewlary.

24. I guess it wasn't meant to be.

25. I'm so glad I found you cause you made me smile the brightest.

26. My heart was nothing but a piece of shit.

27. Thought of you run through my head like suicide does.

28. You asked me what was wrong and I smiled and said noting. Then I turned around and whispered everything.

29. It hurts so much to love you the way I do and then look at you and relized you don't even care.

30. I focused on the pain because it was the only thing real.

31. The key to my heart has gone a little rusty.

32. You don't understand how much your words stay in my head.

33. I miss your smile, but more immpotanly I miss mine.

34. Try walking in my shoes before you junde me.

35. Grab the tape- my hearts been broken again.

36. Dear hearts, I met someone today so prepare to be shatterd.

37. Life is just a fucking illision.

38. When will all the pain just go away.

39. As roses turn blck so does my heart.

40. It always rain the darkness on the people who need the sunlight.

41. If beauty was pain she must have been fucking guorgeous.

42. Just because I 'm not crying doesn't mean I'm fine.

43. Thanks for acting liked you cared.

44. In life you can't get caught up in something that'll never happen.

45. I'm use to being lonely the only thing I can relay on these days.

46. Nothing is okay and theres a chance it never will be.

47. I found a perfectly normal heart broken and bruised on the inside but perfect on the outside.

48. Sometimes when I hear this song I think of you.

49. I wanna be the reason for that smile on your face.

50. I know I just that kind of girl who feels hurt and smiles.

Please review. I just love reading them. Sorry for the shortnest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing, nothing at all.

Read what I wrote at the beginning for chapter 7 because this is also a bonus. These or not mine summaries just ones I found online and though they were good. These are the last bonus.

51. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

52. I'll never give up and I'll never give in to you.

53. Turn the radio up loud so no one hears my cries.

54. Because maybe you'll be the one to save me after all you're my wonder wall.

55. I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out.

56. There are some problems pills can't solve.

57. I play the same songs over and over because it reminds me of you.

58. I like walking in the rain because then no one see my tears.

59. I feel like I'm facing everything by myself with nothing but tears and fake smiles.

60. I hate how I think about you all the time.

61. Stop pretending like you understand.

62. A tear falls forever inside a broken heart.

63. Sometimes I wish I could fast forward time just to in the end it all worth it.

64. I'm crying inside and nobody knows it but me.

65. Pictures fade away but memories are forever.

66. The puddle is as shallow as my soul.

67. Sometimes I want to go to sleep and never wake up.

68. Fate is an elegant cold- hearted whore.

69. I'll wait for you here but I can't wait forever.

70. Te bruises will remind me of what you did when you wake.

71. She didn't choose this role but she played it and made it look sincere.

72. Your empty promises lend to our demise.

73. It doesn't hurt as much to dream as it is to wake up.

74. In our dreams there's what we keep us alive. The happiness we imagine but in our lives there's everything that make us feel the pain. (Mine)

75. There's a point in your life when you realize who matters who never did and who always will.

76. I'm gonna smile like nothings wrong talk likes everything's perfect act like its all a dream and pretend its not hurting me.

77. The hardest thing I'll ever have to do is turn around and walk away and pretend I don't love you.

78. There's always going to be that person that no matter what they do or what they say or how many times they hurt you you can't let them go because they mean so much to you.

79. There's that one special guy that when he smiles it brighten up your whole day.

80. Never regret anything that once made you happy.

81. My mind tells me to give up but my heart won't let go.

82. Love is like war easy to start, hard to end, and impossible to forget.

83. If I talk and I laugh loud it's because I'm trying to forget I'm sad.

84. Nothing is more painful then realizing you met nothing to her and she meant everything to you.

85. Fate only takes you to a certain point then it's up to you to make it happen.

86. Before I met you I never knew what it was like to like to look at someone and smile for no reason.

87. The love you can't have last the longest feels the strongest and hurts the most.

88. Anybody can make you smile or cry but it take someone special to make you smile when there are tears in your eyes.

89. He gave her 12 roses. 11 were real and 1 was fake and said I will love you until all the roses are gone.

90. She lies in the grass wondering where her life's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Current Music (mentioning this because the song got some ideas in my head): No More Sorrow; Linkin Park (so sad the whole album got leaked)

71. Tears fall down pale cheeks.

Are you lost, in your lies?

72. In life you can't get caught up in something that will never happen.

Do you tell yourself, you don't realize?

73. As I see it the glass is half-empty.

Your crusades, a disguise.

74. I'll never be the same again.

You replaced freedom with fear.

75. Don't hate me for what I am and love me for what I'm not.

You trade money for lives.

76. I can't get you out of my fucking head.

I'm aware of what you done.

77. Don't blame me for your mistakes.

No, no more sorrow.

78. Sometimes things don't work out for you the way you hope.

I've paid for you mistakes

79. Sometimes the one person out of a hundred people that says they don't care is the one

That cares the most.

Your time is borrowed.

80. I only smile when I 'm sad.

Your time has come to be replaced.

81. There should be a law against being happy.

I see pain, I see needs.

82. Lies are better then the truth.

I see liars and thieves.

83. Your taking over me.

Abused power with greed.

84. The good things in life are the hardest to find.

I had hope for you, I believed.

85. Blood falls out from a roadway (a huge wound) wound.

Now I'm beginning to feel like I have been deceived.

86. Pain is nothing compared to what I feel about you.

You will pay for what you done.

87. Time is running out.

88. You need to cherish the memories while you still have them and ignore the pain they bring.

I close both locks below the window.

89. Sick of crying, tried of trying, yeah I'm smiling but inside I'm dying. (Not mine)

I close both blinds and turn away.

90. She loved nobody but him but now it was time for her to move on.

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.

91. I don't need your fucking pity.

Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

92. I know I don't deserve a second chance.

And the sun will set for you.

93. Just because our families hate each other doesn't mean e have to.

And the shadow of the day

94. I just don't believe in love.

Will embrace the world in grey

95. My pain is self chosen. (Not mine)

And the sun will set for you.

96. I can't take this fucking pain anymore

Pink cards and flowers on your table.

97. Memories flow through her head, all of them about you.

Your friends will plead for you to stay.

98. I think I'll go anti- love.

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.

99. You said you would love me through thick and thin

Sometimes goodbye is the only way.

100. Why in marriage do you promise the other person you're going to stay with them forever if you are just going to get a divorce?

Bonus

91. She's so scared to get close to anyone because anyone that said "I'll always be there for you" has already left.

My insides all turn to ash, so slow

92. I hid my feelings behind a smile.

And blow away as I collapse. So cold.

93. I'm dark, sensitive, and have low self esteem.

A Black winter been away, from sight

94. Why is it so hard to tell a person how you feel if they already know?

A another darkness over day, that night

95. I'm so glad I found you because you make me smile.

And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissified.

96. Do you think it hurts much to die then it is to be alive?

Telling me to go but hands beg me to stay

97. I don't to be me.

You lips say that you love

98. I craved your name on a bullet so people would know you were the last thing going through my head.

But your eyes say that you hate

99. Don't try to fix me 'because I'm not broken,

There's truth in your lies

100. No place to got to dry her eyes broken inside.

Doubt in your faith

101. Cut my wrist and black my eyes so I can fall asleep tonight.

What you built, you lay to waste

102. Words that cannot be said stream down my face.

All I've got is what you didn't take

103. The problem with life is there's noting to catch you if you fall.

So I, I won't be the one to leave this, In Pieces

104. I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it.

And you, you will be alone.

105. When I told you I loved you forever I lied because forever is not enough.

Finished. With this Chapter.

How did you like it? I hope it was okay since it was so short will anyway if you wanted to know the things in between each summary are lyrics from various songs off of Minutes to Midnight, Linkin Parks New Album and I think they would make good summaries anyway.


End file.
